


Captured

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Captured Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Belts, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Dildos, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hurt Dean, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Pain, Restraints, Rough Sex, Serial Rapists, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Twink Dean, Unhappy Ending, Violent Sex, mentioned serial killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake sneaking out after both his Dad and brother had fallen asleep. A very costly mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Please make sure to READ THE TAGS before going further.

Dean tried to shove the gag in his mouth out with his tongue but the two unknown men had done a great job of securing it around his head. He wanted desperately to move but the drugs they’d used to subdue him had his muscles completely lax and his mind fuzzy.

He could feel his panic building inside him as he realized there was little to nothing he could do as the car stopped and they hauled him out. It was impossible to know how much time he’d been unconscious and how long he’d been locked in the trunk while they’d driven him away.

The panic only increased once they got him into the place they’d pulled up to, remote and surrounded by thick trees, and dropped him down onto a creaky bed. “Get some scissors. We’ll just cut those clothes off. It isn’t like he’s going to need them.” His clothes ended up destroyed, tossed away, as they moved his body around. “We’ll burn them later when we clean things up.”

“Fuck.” One of them breathed in appreciation, “Look at that ass. Made to fuck. No wonder he’s a little _whore_. Just like all the others.”

Hands gripped his ass and spread his cheeks as a finger traced over his hole. Dean tried to jerk away but his body wouldn’t cooperate and his mind struggled to focus. The fingers rubbed against his rim, teasing and just edging inside, as he mentally rebelled and tears burned his eyes at the pain.

He had only been touched _there_ once, a surprisingly gentle older man who had fucked him softly and languidly as Dean had softly gasped and whimpered underneath him. But the men touching him right now were far from the reverent fingers that had ghosted along his skin and teased him to orgasm after orgasm as he'd lost his virginity.

The other man was digging around and Dean’s eyes managed to catch the glint of metal before the cloth gag was being replaced with an O-ring gag that kept his mouth wide open as it was secured behind his head. The straps on the side dug into the skin of his cheeks as it was tightened and he whimpered at the surprising pain. Metal seemed to dig into the roof of his mouth stretching his jaw too far.

They rolled him over and hands freely touched him, tweaking his nipples and fondling his balls, as his cock started to respond without his consent.

He hated it.

“I think the whore likes that.” One of them laughed while a hand closed around him and teased the head of his cock. He couldn’t stop his body from responding or the way pleasure curled inside him, unwanted. “Bet what he really wants is a dick at each end. He’s such a whore for it, isn’t he? An insatiable _whore_ just like the others. Listen to him moaning for it.”

“We’ll take turns at each end. Where’s the rope?”

“Oh. Here.” There was some moving around behind him, “I think it would be better to shove him over there. We’ll be able to get at both ends no problem and we can tie the little whore down better. I don’t want to inconvenience either of us. This whole thing is supposed to be fun and cleansing at the same time. Enjoying the temptation and removing it.”

Again hands hauled him up as his head swam and nothing responded to his mental commands no matter how hard he tried to move. The two men bent him over, shoving him into place, before his arms were yanked behind his back roughly.

“Don’t want you getting away if that starts to wear off mid-fuck. Other whores have tried to leave and we learned quickly how to deal with them. Can't have you ruining our fun before we're finished with you. We only get to enjoy the whores we find for so long before we have to get rid of them.”

Rope circled his wrists, pulling them together and securing them behind his back so it bit harshly into his skin. His legs ended up tied so they were spread wide apart to the point of pain as his mind scrambled to focus and kept failing just like his muscles.

He couldn’t do a thing when the man in front of him free his cock, stroked it as he stared at Dean’s lips hungrily and shoved it inside Dean’s mouth without pause. The unknown man wasted no time gripping his head and greedily fucking Dean’s face causing him to choke and gag as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

Behind him the other man was shoving two lube wet fingers into his ass and pumping them in and out a few times, twisting them inside him, as it burned and ached fiercely. He tried clenching down to stop the intrusion but he had to focus on breathing around the cock in his mouth.

A few seconds later a hand was stroking his cock as horrible pain mixed with unwanted pleasure.

Dean’s eyes watered as he struggled to breathe around the man’s cock in his mouth while the other man shoved himself inside his ass way too soon. It felt like a hot poker shoved in his ass, pain burning its way up his spine, while the man started to fuck him roughly from behind.

He needed far more lube and preparation to take this without the unbearable pain filling him. It was more than obvious they didn’t give a fuck about his comfort unlike the older man from before. Those touches had been knowing, gentle and confident while he'd writhed in pleasure. This was pure pain and humiliation.

“Fuck! This whore’s ass feels so good.”

“So does his mouth but what do you expect? Whores are powerless to the needs of their bodies.”

His fuzzy mind was awash with pain and rage as they mercilessly used him at both ends, shoving in hard and deep, while they grunted and groaned in pleasure. “He’s too pretty not to get a few good fucks out of even if he’s a whore. We’ll use him until we move on to the next place. Like we always do. He's almost as soft as that pretty blonde with the impressive rack two cities ago.”

Dean ached horribly, his ass burned and his throat felt raw, as the man in front of him slammed himself inside Dean’s mouth with a loud moan. “ _Fuck_.” He choked and tried to swallow as the man shot his load down his throat but some of it escaped out of the corners of his mouth, trailed down his chin, while he gagged.

“Swallow it, whore. That’s it.”

He tried to pull in a deep breath when the man’s cock slipped free but the only thing he could manage was a pained groan. Dean dragged in a breath when he managed but it was quickly followed up by more sounds of pain as the thick cock pounding into his ass continued.

“I think it’s wearing off, Jack.”

“That’s fine. We’ll tie him down better. I’m not having my fun ruined. These whores are only good for two things: tempting good people and sating their lust.”

The fuzzy feeling from the pain was drowned out from the pain and ache that seemed to radiate through his entire body. Fingers dug into his hips and the thrusting picked up speed, the rhythm lost, as the man inside him came with a sound of appreciation.

Lazily the man thrust into him a few more times before pulling out and Dean whimpered at the pain as his inner muscles fluttered uselessly while come leaked back out of his puffy, used hole. “Bet that ass felt great.”

“Just wait until you’re fucking it.” There was a rough laugh, “I made sure he was tight enough that it felt perfect around my dick.” Fingers played with his hole, hooking inside and tugging, as he tried to shy away but his muscles were still not working and Dean could only lay there, bent over, as they laughed and made comments about his ass and mouth.

The man behind him smacked his ass causing him to jerk and whimper as more pain flared inside him. He could feel his muscles responding and hope burned inside him until rough rope hit his back.

He hadn’t been paying attention to the other man but now as rope wrapped around his middle, tying him down tightly, he wished he had. Dean howled in rage and pain as the one behind him brought his belt down across Dean’s thighs.

“I think I’m going to hate getting rid of him when we’re finished, Lucas. I know he’s a whore, only good for getting off, but sometimes I get a bit lost in the pleasure of their bodies and this one is so gorgeous all fucked open.” The one behind him lamented as Dean’s breathing froze in his chest, “You pick a spot yet to leave him?”

“Yep and I bought new shovels. They're far better than the old ones we were using." horror had Dean's mind trying to shut down at the implication of the words, "But don’t worry. We have several days of enjoying him just like every whore before him. Don't think about disposing of him when we're finished. Just think about the several days of pleasure we have ahead of us before we’re finished and ready to move on to the next.”

The belt resumed smacking the backs of his thighs and across his ass as Dean jerked, howled and twisted trying to get away from the horrible pain. He needed to get free and he needed to do it within the next few days. Dean didn't want to die. He didn't want to go out like _this_. “Filthy whore. Tempting good people.” The belt came down harder and faster as he whined at the pain. "Disgusting. Forcing us to lust after you."

“That skin of his looks beautiful covered in red.” One of them laughed as the belt struck him a few more times. “Though he looks better covered in come and used up. That’s how all whores are, though. That's all they're good for.”

A laugh of agreement escaped and Dean jerked as another hit struck him. Horror and fear surged through him along with pain as the man not beating him brought over a bag full of  _toys_. He wasn't a  _whore_ and he hadn't done anything, he didn't really think anyone could do something, that deserved _this._

He never should have decided to wander out of the room after his Dad and brother had fallen asleep in search of a bar that would accept a fake ID.

The feeling of something thick and hard against his hole had his mind snapping back as the object was shoved into him, inch by inch, until the flat bottom of it rested against his abused ass. It spread him open, forcing his inner muscles to stretch further, as he jerked and whimpered.

“Hope that doesn’t stretch him out too much.”

The hits from before resumed. “We can always take it out and wait until his hole tightens back up before fucking. It’ll be fine. As you mentioned we have  _days_  of fun ahead before we have to get rid of him and move on to the next whore.”

“You’re right and he does look so pretty tied down with that dildo stuffed in his plump ass.” There was a pause, “Use the paddle. You’ll get more of a swing to it and if you hit the bottom of that toy…”

Dean panted as he struggled against the ropes cutting into his skin. He had seconds before a paddle started pounding against his ass knocking the toy into him with each strike.

“Fuck. I’m getting hard again just watching that ass of his turn cherry red. I think _this_ might be the most tempting, sinful whore we’ve come across. It was a good find. A good thing you noticed him tempting good people. The way he was bending over the table, practically presenting himself, was inexcusable.”

They laughed in amusement as Dean sobbed and struggled against his bindings. “Don’t worry, whore, we’ll get all kinds of use out of you over the next few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. Poor Dean. I was a bit evil to only _hint_ , though strongly, at the fate that awaits poor little Dean but he isn't the first for these two guys and he surely won't be the last. He's going to have a very rough time of it (while those two guys have a very enjoyable time of it). Oh the angst. Though I've noticed you all just love to see poor Dean hurt.
> 
> There is actually a follow up prompt for this one that I haven't written yet but it is saved in my fic folder. Things go about as well for Dean as you can guess. This fic actually managed to make the top requests for a continuation list so you can vote for it if you'd like to see that additional prompted filled sooner rather than later.
> 
> \--------
> 
> As quite a few of you know I was doing a poll to see which of my fics had the most interest in readers wanting to see a continuation. Quite a few of you sent in votes (thank you SO MUCH) and I ended up with a surprising tie between several fics with another couple tied at second. 
> 
> Thanks again for voting and you can still vote on what other fics you'd like me to write another continuation for.
> 
> Click on [ this poll ](https://goo.gl/ZgT22J) to suggest titles.
> 
> Click on [ this poll](https://goo.gl/xaT8ms) to vote for the current top requests.


End file.
